A Sons Promise
by Italygirl12
Summary: Instead of Erik moving to America,Christine and Raoul were the ones to move. Erik becomes the Phantom again and still regrets losing Christine. But what happens when Gustave comes back to Paris in search of Erik?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone! This is my new story A Sons Promise. Instead of Erik moving to Coney island, Raoul and Christine were the ones to move to america. Erik went back to the opera house and became the Phantom again, but what happens when Gustave comes to Paris searching for Erik? hope everyone enjoys the story! **

* * *

Gustave's POV

I stood outside the old building watching people come in and out. Above the entrance there was Writing that said "_Opera Populaire_." On the sides there were posters hanging; they read "_Angelina Delleris, Starring in Penthesilea"_ I closed my eyes and imagined my mother's posters hanging there for me to see, but when I opened my eyes again they were gone. I sighed and made my way into the building. The inside was elegant. There were grand stair cases leading up to a room, most likely the stage. I stood in the room, unsure of where to go next. I was only ten years old and not sure who I could trust yet. I stared at the letter had in my hands reading it over and over trying to find a clue of where to go.

Suddenly a woman with blonde hair came towards me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I looked up at her and thought she looked pretty trustworthy.

"Umm, I need to speak to someone here." I said choosing my words carefully.

"And who would that be?" the woman asked.

"I don't really know his name. " I said. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Actually I'm looking for a job." I said

She stared at me for a second and I wondered if she could see through my lie. "Well then you will want to speak to my mother, I'm Meg Giry by the way." The woman said smiling, "follow me."

I quickly recognized the name from many of mother's stories, grabbing my stuff I quickly trailed behind her. We passed though many long hallways till we stopped and turned into one of the rooms. The room was an office from what I could tell. There was a desk, a couch and many papers stacked all around. There was an older woman and two older looking men with her.

"I just don't think it would be wise to have them add this part to the play." One of the men said.

"I agree, it has no point." The other chimed in.

The woman sighed and took the cane lying next to her and pounded it onto the floor. "You know as well as I that you have no choice, but to do what he commands."

The three of them looked up at me. I lowered my head, not wanting so much attention.

"Meg who is this?" The older woman asked.

"This is….umm." she paused realizing she didn't know my name.

The woman gave her daughter a look and then turned her attention towards me.

"What is your name darling?"

I stood with my head down staying silent. I wasn't sure whether I should lie or be truthful.

"Gustave." I whispered deciding that the truth wouldn't hurt since no one knew who I was anyway.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm…I'm looking for a job."

"Oh well I'm sorry, we don't have any jobs for younger boys, why don't you come back another time." One of the men said.

"No please!" I begged, "I have nowhere else to go and I really need the money. Isn't there anything I can do here?"

The men both started to answer, but the woman shushed them.

"I guess we can find you some odds and ends to do around. First how old are you and where are your parents?"

"I'm ten, and my parents became separated from me when I was very young and I haven't seen them since." I lied; I didn't want them to know that mother was patiently waiting at home for me to return.

"That's just terrible, consider yourself hired." I'm Madam Giry the older woman said. "I teach the ballet here."

She then pointed to the two men, "This is Andre and Firmin, the two men who own the Opera house."

I gave them a small smile as Madam Giry led me out of the room for the tour. She showed me all the ins and outs of the opera house and how to do my job. She seemed very strict, but kind; exactly how mother described her. It was just about dark when she finished up the tour.

"Well here is where you can sleep." she said. "I'm sorry, but we don't really have any other rooms, most of the adults go home at night and the girls who live here sleep in the dormitory, but that is strictly for girls."

She opened the door and I stepped inside to see the room. The floors were made of wood and the walls were a red color. Against the far wall was one long mirror. There was a dark brown dresser, bed, and vanity in the room, but besides that the room was empty.

"I know it seems old, but it's all we have." She said. "This used to be the old dressing room for all the divas, but we don't use it anymore now that we are using one of the bigger rooms down the hall. Please make yourself comfortable, this is your room now."

"Thank you, this is perfect." I said smiling.

She was about to leave when she suddenly turned back towards me. "Oh and one more thing, don't ever go down into the catacombs of the Opera house."

"Why not?"

"Because, it just isn't safe for a young boy like you to be down there, there are lots of old things down there that you can get hurt on." She said sternly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam Giry." I said.

"Well goodnight then."

I said goodnight back but she was already gone. I turned back towards the room and thought now would be the best time to unpack. I laid my bag on top of the faded red blanket covering the bed and began to pull the contents of my bag out one by one. I took each shirt and pair of pants and placed them in the dresser, I then pulled out my other pair of shoes and placed them by the door, next was a few things like a small bottle of my mother's perfume that I had stolen from her incase I became home sick, one of her bracelets, and my stuffed bear that my mother had given me when I was two. I placed all of these on the vanity. Finally I pulled out some of my music sheets, a small bottle of ink, a quill, and all the letters and information my mother had given me before I left. I laid them all out on the bed, but then decided to put them all back into the bag, and hide the bag under my shirts in the dresser; that stuff was just too important for me to lose.

After I was done I looked around the room for anything interesting, I checked under the bed and in the vanity drawers, but all I found was one very old rose petal that fell apart when I touched it. I sighed and climbed into bed, reminding myself of why I was here.

I was woken up very early the next morning by Meg Giry. "Get up Gustave, Mother is not going to be happy if you're late on the first day!"

"Late? But it's only six in the morning, I said stretching.

"Well here the day starts at six so you better start getting used to getting up early, I'll cover for you today, but that's it." She said leaving the room.

I got up still in a sleepy haze and got dressed, then I ran to where the stage was afraid of being fired; I really needed this job.

When I got there I had to stop to take everything in. The stage was set like a beautiful night sky, in one corner there was a small fountain and on the other some fake trees. There were tons of people all over the stage.

I walked over to where Madam Giry was standing near her was about a dozen girls of all ages dressed in white. I was guessing they were the dancers, I saw Meg with the group and she waved at me.

"Good morning Gustave. Ready for work?" Madam Giry asked.

"Yes."

"Then you can start by handing the ballerina's their baskets of flowers as they go on stage." She directed me to a spot behind the curtain where there was a stack of baskets. She lined up the girls and told me to hand them each one as they moved by.

The stage got quiet, the music began to start, and I started handing out the baskets. Most of the girls just took the baskets without looking at me, but I didn't mind they were much older. Then a young girl moved to the front of the line. She looked about my age and I could tell she was definitely nervous, I handed her the basket and gave her a smile. She smiled back at me and moved on stage, I handed out the last few baskets and then watched the performance. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl who had smiled at me; she seemed to be a really good dancer.

I did many other odds and ends though out the day and by the end I was exhausted. Before I went back into my room Madam Giry handed me a few francs for a good first day. I headed into the room and placed the money in my bag along with the other important items. I was tired, but I had to remember why I was here. I took out the letter my mother had given me and scanned it for any ideas of where to look.

Mother had asked me to go to Paris to find a certain man. She wanted me to see him and give him a letter she had written. I promised her that I would and I wasn't going to break that promise, she was at home probably worried about me and waiting for my return.

I noticed something about a chapel in the letter and decided to try there. I waited till everyone was gone and everything was dark and then I went off to find the Chapel.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story, i'll try to have another chapter posted soon! Please Review, i'd love to hear what you think or any idea's you have. Thanks again and please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

** Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, I tried to slow this one down a bit more, but if it is still too fast please let me know. thanks for reading and please review! (I do not own anything from the Phantom of the Opera :( )**

* * *

Gustave's POV

I got lost along the many dark hallways of the opera house, until I found a stair case leading down to a lit room. I was sure it was the chapel because in one corner there was a stand holding a whole bunch of candles and against the wall was a picture of god.

I expected the room to be empty due to how late it was, but I was surprised to find a young girl there, but not just any young girl, the one who had smiled at me earlier that day. She sat in front of the candles with her head bowed. I started to leave the room when she called out to me.

"You don't have to leave." She said. She lifted her head and looked at me with her green eyes.

"Did you come down here to pray too?"

"Um, no I...I was just exploring." I stammered, I was never really good with people and I didn't have many friends.

"Oh well you can come join me if you want." she smiled at me so I sat down next to her.

"I was just praying for my father, he died when I was very little."

"I'm sorry." I looked down, not knowing what else to say.

"thanks." She paused "I'm Amia, what's your name?"

"Gustave"

"I like it. So Gustave why did you come to the opera house? I heard that you were separated from your parents? Is that true?"

I tried to come up with an answer that could work for all three questions, but instead I just sat there with my mouth closed looking stupid. "I…I… uhh, I was separated from my parents and I'm trying to find them, but I needed a job."

"That's so sad; I think you are going to like it here." She stood up.

"Well I have to get back or my mother will worry. We should do this again tomorrow night."

"Ok"

"Same time tomorrow then?"

I nodded my head.

"Ok, good night Gustave she said as she disappeared up the stairs and into the dark."

"Good night" I said back. I stayed and looked around the room for a little bit and then headed back to my room.

The next day of work was boring and I wanted to talk to Amia, but she couldn't talk during rehearsal so we would have to wait till we met up at night. The first night we sat together talking just as we had the first time; I had found out that both of us were ten, she liked being a dancer, and that she lived with her mother and older sister in the ballerina dormitories. Most of what I told her was the truth, but I also had to lie, if people knew the real reason I was here who knows what would happen.

This started out as a small thing, but soon I found us meeting there every night and we began to form a friendship. Every night after everyone went to sleep we would sneak down to the chapel and just talk; it was easy to talk to Amia, she always had so many questions. One night in particular she asked me a question different from her usual ones.

"Gustave, when you finish with your job here what are you going to do? And where are you going to go?"

"Oh I'll probably just stay here, what reason do I have to leave?"

"But what about your parents? I thought you were looking for them."

I realized I had made a mistake and forgotten my previous lie, I started to think of something to cover it up, but when I looked into Amia's soft green eyes my mind went blank. I didn't want to lie to her any more.

"Amia, I haven't really been honest with you." I said looking down

"What do you mean?"

"I…I… didn't become separated from my parents. I live with them in America."

She looked at me with total confusion "Why did you lie to me? And to everyone else?"

"I had to, the truth is my mother sent me here to find someone, but before I left she made it very clear not to tell a soul the real reason why I had come; she said it would put me and the other person in danger."

"Who is it?"

"I honestly have no idea, she just referred to him as the "Angel of Music." she wanted me to come here and give him a letter, but I have no idea where to find him, what he looks like, or where he may be. I can't even ask anyone either." I babbled on trying to get myself to stop, but I had not told anyone my secret and the weight of it was so great that once I started I just had to let it all out.

Amia stared at the candles while playing with her deep brown hair, taking in everything I had just told her. She finally turned towards me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help you find him Gustave"

"Really?"

"Of course. What are friends for?" she asked as she stood up and helped me up off the floor.

"We can start planning our search tomorrow night."

"Ok" I said now more excited to have someone to help me find him.

"Just one more question, why is it so important that you find this Angel of music person anyway?"

"Because, he is my real father." I said, it was still a shock to me since I had found this out just before I had left home, the man who lived in my house , that I called father really wasn't my father at all.

She looked at me with confusion again, but quickly shook it off. "Then we will definitely have to find him, well it's getting late. Good night Gustave."

I told her good night and ran back to my room to continue on a piece I was writing. I loved to write music and I loved to play my music as well, but that was until the man who was known as my father at the time, but I now called him Raoul had sold my piano calling my music skills nonsense. My mother had said that it just brought him bad memories, but she would not tell me what those were. I had also asked her that day why I was so different from the other children since they would always pick on me and she told me it was because I was just like my father, but I never really understood that until reading the letter she had given to me.

Ever since then I had slowly stopped writing my music, but after meeting Amia she had inspired me to write a piece for her. I spent hours working on it and finally finished. I was so excited to show it to her, but I wanted to play it and there was nowhere for me to, so I folded it and stuck it into my pocket so I could show it to her at the right moment.

The next few days moved along slowly, I would get up at six, work till four, eat, and then meet Amia in the Chapel at night to work on finding my real father. We started by searching common places and came up with nothing. Amia suggested asking the managers, but I wasn't sure whether or not I could trust them so we looked ourselves. After almost a week we came up with nothing; there were no signs of any angel of music anywhere.

We were both stumped. We had tried everything with no success, we had even snuck into the manager's office and searched through the files of workers for him, but there was nothing.

"Maybe he doesn't work here anymore" Amia said one night

"No he has to work here!" I said angrily, I stood up and began pacing across the room. "There has to be something or someone who we can trust to know who he is."

"Well I'm tired we can try again tomorrow." Amia said picking herself up off the floor and leaving the room.

I stayed in the chapel for another hour, pacing and trying to put any clues from the information my mother had given me together before giving up as well and going to bed.

Work the next day was boring, we were working on the aria for the diva of the show Angelina Delleris which meant that the whole cast basically sat around and waited for Angelina to finish her practice. Of all the people I had met here Angelina had to be my least favorite. She was a spoiled diva who was nasty to others and thought she deserved everything; and she wasn't even that good at singing, my mother would have blown her out of the water.

Today in particular she was very annoying, yelling about her dress and the way the music sounded.

"This song is unacceptable!" she screamed at Andrea and Firmin. "It is much too basic for someone of my skills and I demand it be changed immediately!"

I gave Amia a look of "here we go again" as the managers tried to reason with her.

"Miss Delleris, there is no way that we can have this music changed, we are stric-"she cut Andre off before he could finish.

"Can't be change! I don't care what anyone says, I'm the star the people come here for _me_. Without me this whole Opera house would shut down so if you two still want a job I suggest getting that song changed now!" she screamed at them.

The managers looked at each other and stared talking about changes when suddenly a menacing voice rang out from the top of the Opera house.

"I wasn't going to step in, but those two fools have no spine and simply cannot follow orders!"

Everyone in the room became silent and looked up towards the audience. I turned to see who it was as well and I saw a man standing in box 5. He was wearing all black and on one side of his face was a white mask.

"My orders were to make sure that there would be no changes to my songs! And as for you Miss Delleris this song was set perfectly for you caliber of singing. Giving you a song any more difficult would cause people to flee the show at the sound of your screeching voice. If any of you disobey my orders again I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson!" The man yelled angrily to us.

I was truly frightened, this man seemed awful. One second he was there and the next he was gone.

People began to turn towards each other and whisper; no one seemed to know what to do until Madam Giry stepped in. "Angelina take your song from the top she said as she began to pound her cane onto the stage floor as if she were trying to wake everyone up."

I sat listening to Angelina practice; her singing hurt my ears and kept me from being able to think straight, so I turned toward Amia

"Who was that?" I whispered.

"The Phantom of the Opera."

"The what?" I asked

"The Phantom of the Opera." She repeated "hasn't anyone told you about him?"

I shook my head no.

"Well they say the Phantom lives in the catacombs. He wears that mask because underneath he hides his horrible ugly face from everyone. He runs the opera house watching over and controlling everything that goes on here. He has been here forever; he was also the one who caused the great disaster."

"What disaster?" I asked now even more curious.

"Well a long time ago, the Phantom fell in love with a girl, but because of his disgusting face she could not love him back. One night during a performance he snuck onto the stage, made the chandelier crash into the audience, and kidnapped the poor girl forcing her down into his lair to marry him. Another young man, the girl's fiancé went down to try and save her."

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"No one really knows for sure, they never found the bodies of the girl or the young man, but most people just assume they are dead. They didn't find the phantom either, and for a few years while the place was being rebuilt and starting out things were quiet. Until one day when the Phantom returned and now he has been here ever since.

I sat thinking about the story when something hit me.

"Amia, the Phantom's been here forever right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well then maybe he knows who the Angel of Music is." I said excited

"Gustave you can't be serious! You can't ask the Phantom, you'll get killed!" her voice rose and someone shushed us.

"Well what other choice do I have? Tonight I'm going down to those catacombs and I'm going to find out who this Angel of Music is!" I said determined.

I was certain that this man knew who my father was, he had to know and I was going to make him tell me!

* * *

** Well things seem to be heating up, i'll try to post again for this story soon, but I can't promise anything due to school and the other story I am currently working on (My other story is called Wandering Child and if you are enjoying this then I suggest you read Wandering Child as well.) thanks again for reading and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3 Teacher

** Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had 3 tests and 2 projects to do this week on top of other homework so I have been kinda busy. Here is chapter 3, it's where things get pretty interesting. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

Gustave's POV

Amia and I met at the chapel as usual and searched for the way into the catacombs together. We found the main entrance which was a giant set of stair leading down into the darkness.

"Gustave are you sure we should be doing this?" Amia asked looking around. "The phantom is really mean and who knows what he will do if he finds us in his home."

"Come on don't be a baby." I said "he can't be that bad."

"You are underestimating him." She sighed as we started down the stairs.

I had to admit that I was a little nervous, the place was pretty creepy, but wasn't going to say that in front of Amia; how bad could this Phantom really be anyway?

When we reached the bottom we were both surprised to find a lake with a small boat tied to the edge.

"This is amazing, how is there a lake under here!" I asked amazed.

"Oh well it looks like we can't get in" Amia said starting to turn around.

"No way! I want to see more! We can use the boat." I said grabbing her arm and helping her into the boat. I saw a long pole against the wall and grabbed it.

The water was harder to maneuver through than I thought, but I managed to get through with only a small scratch on the boat. As we approached the other side I gasped at the place that lie before us.

There we candles lit all around the room, they reflected off the water making the place look like if came out of a fairytale. We docked the boat and I started to explore.

"This place is beautiful!" I said in awe.

"I think it's creepy. Let's go back the phantom is probably going to come out at yell at us any moment now."

"I don't think he's home." I said while looking at a doll sized version of the stage. Everything here was so beautiful. When I saw the piano I stopped dead in my tracks. I gently took my fingers and brushed them over the keys; it had been forever since I had seen a piano and my body yearned to play it.

That's when I remembered I had Amia's song in my pocket. "Amia come here, I want to show you something."

"Hmm?" she said still looking around as if she were waiting for a ghost to pop out at any moment.

"I want you to hear something that I wrote." I said.

"You write songs?" she asked.

"Yes, I have for as long as I can remember, and now I want you to listen to this one and tell me what you think."

She sat down on the bench next to me as I began to play. My body was completely lost in the music within seconds. Whenever I played music it always calmed me or made me feel better; my mother had always said that I had gotten that from my father.

As the last notes of the song faded away into the darkness, I slowly came back to reality.

"Gustave, that was fantastic. I have never heard such beautiful music!"

I smiled and felt my face getting hot. "I'm glad you like it so much, you were the one who inspired me to write it."

"Me?" she said in shock, then gave me a big hug.

"That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me I lo-"

Her voice was cut off by a loud noise coming from the other side of the room. "He's back! Hide!" I said as we scrambled off the bench. Amia hid behind some long rug thing against the wall and I found a small space hidden in the corner, there were stairs so I followed it up.

As I moved quickly along the dark path I wondered if Amia had made it out ok. When I reached the end of the path I was surprised to find myself on the other side of the mirror in my room. I found the small lock and flicked it open stepping inside the room. I grabbed the teddy bear I had, hugged it, and raced back to the chapel to see if Amia had made it out safely.

Thankfully she had made it out as well; she sighed when she saw me.

"You're ok!" she said hugging me again. "I thought you were going to ask him about your father?"

I felt my face get hot again "I I just didn't think it was the right time."

"Nooo you were scared! You were scared, you were scared!" she laughed.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"What do you know? You are just a stupid girl anyway!"

She stopped and gave me a mean stare. "I'm not the stupid one here." She said walking out of the room.

I knew I had hurt her feelings, but at that moment I didn't care. I was mad at her, and myself. Why wouldn't she just stop teasing me, I was never good when it came to my temper. I was also angry that I was not brave enough to ask the Phantom the one question I needed him to answer. I headed back to my room and was about to change for bed when I remembered my music sheets; I had left them down on the piano!

I went back though the mirror and headed back down to get them, I only hoped that he was gone again. When I made it back down I didn't see any sign of him anywhere. I tiptoed over to the piano grabbed my music sheets and started to leave. That's when I ran into one of the chairs knocking it over; after that everything happened so fast.

One second there was silence and the next I was lifted off the ground by the front of my shirt and staring straight into the face of the masked Phantom.

"What are you doing down here?" he screamed. "Didn't anyone tell you not to come into people's homes uninvited! How dare you come down here you little brat!"

I was terrified; I thought the Phantom was scary when he was far away, but up close he was horrifying.

"What are you doing down here? Answer me!"

"I…I… nee…needed to get…get my music sh…sheets." I stammered. "I…le...left them b…by… the piano."

"So you think it's ok to just waltz into someone's home and just use their stuff?" her snarled. "Take you music and don't ever come back down here again!"

He released my shirt and I turned to run. Forgetting that the chair I had just knocked over was right behind me I tripped over it again and all my music sheets went flying all over the room. I scrambled to grab them and stopped when the last one was between him and me.

He stared at me coldly, but still walked over picked, the sheet up, and went to hand it back to me. Just as I was about to reach for it he stopped and pulled it back glancing at it. Some of the cold disappeared in his eyes as he read it over.

"Where did you copy this from?" he asked.

"I didn't copy it, I wrote it." I said somehow finding my voice.

He looked surprised, "you wrote this?"

"Yes…yes sir."

"Let me see the rest of it" he said putting his hand out.

I slowly handed him the sheets and he flipped through them studying each one carefully. It seemed like an eternity before he said anything else to me.

"Play it."

"What?"

"You heard me boy, play it"

"Right now?"

"Of course right now!" his voice sounded angry again so I stood up and headed over to the piano.

"I just want to let you know that I haven't played in a long time so I might not get it all right."

"Just play the damn thing."

I started to play, the beginning sounded a little shaky due to my nerves and every time I hit a sour note I saw him cringe, but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath just as my mother had taught me. I played the rest of the song perfectly and soon found myself lost in the music again; I thought of my mother and of my life in America, how I missed it.

The last notes of the song faded away just as they had when I was with Amia. This time when I looked at the Phantom he looked pleased, almost happy even.

"Who taught you to play like that?" he asked.

"I was never taught, I have always been able to play like that"

"If you keep it up and find someone to help you, you could really go far with your gift." He said.

"Do you play?" I asked him.

He seemed surprised by my question, "Yes, the piano is my specialty."

"Will you play me something?"

"No."

"Why not, I played for you it's only fair you play for me."

He looked like he was about to argue, but he stopped. "Fine."

I moved off the bench as he sat down. He stared to play something I had never heard before. It was dark yet beautiful and just my style. I closed my eyes as he played; I hoped that the song would never end; sadly though it ended rather quickly.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever heard! Where did you learn that!"

He smirked at my approval, "I wrote it."

"_You_ wrote _that_!" and at that moment I realized my way in.

"Do you think you could teach me to play like that?" not only did I desperately want to play like him, but this bond could help me get the answer to the question I so desired.

"No, I don't teach. Not anymore" he muttered. Especially not whiny children."

"Please sir, you are so good and there is so much you could teach me!" I begged.

"No, why don't you just have your father teach you or something?" he said irritated.

"Because," I pause to give my lie some effect. "I was separated from my parents a long time ago, I have been alone ever since." I looked down to make it more convincing; when I looked up I saw that I had won him over.

The cold from his eyes disappeared and for a second I saw empathy, but they quickly returned to their dark state.

"Fine, I will teach you, but you must follow my rules."

"Anything!"

"One, you must obey _everything_ that I tell you to do. Two, we practice _every day_; the best never take time off. And three probably the most important one, you must _never_ _ever_ tell anyone of me or our meetings or I will stop being your teacher and a disaster beyond your imagination will occur, do we have a deal?

He put out his hand and I shook it.

"Good, We shall meet tomorrow be in your room and I will come for you when I am ready."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Oh and you will refer to me as monsieur, _not sir. _Where are you from, America?"

I nodded.

"Well get going and I shall see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my music sheets and headed back up the path, through the mirror and into my dressing room. Once I was there I began to jump excitedly around the room; I had done it! I had faced the Phantom and won him over! Now I was sure I was going to be able to keep my promise to mother.

The next day passed slowly, I was so excited for my first lesson. Work felt like it had lasted forever and I had to lie and tell Amia that I couldn't meet her at the chapel tonight because I was feeling sick. I didn't like lying to her, but I had to if I wanted to keep my teacher happy.

After dinner I raced to my room and spent the whole evening there. I wrote some music, jumped on the bed, and read and reread my mother's letter. It was almost midnight when I suddenly had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me. I didn't see anyone so I just continued to lay half way off the bed with my bear on my chest. I heard a small click and looked towards the mirror.

There was the Phantom, mask and all, he had the same type of outfit he had on the other night. His eyes were still hard, but not frightening.

"Hello." He said stepping into the room. He looked around and I noticed that he actually looked sad.

I stood up and placed my bear on the bed "Is something wrong monsieur? You look sad."

"I'm fine." He snapped "Come along now."

I followed him back down to the catacombs and over to the piano.

"First, before we start I would like to know what your name is."

"Gustave."

"Ok Gustave, tonight I have chosen a piece for you to play that will show me you level of skill. I will let you study that for a little bit and then you shall play it for me."

"Yes Monsieur."

I looked at the music sheet, it seemed easy enough. After looking over for a few minutes the Phantom came over and asked me to play. I started to play the song and immediately loved it. I played the song all the way through and thought I had done an amazing job.

"You were off some, try it again."

"May I sing it as well this time?" I asked

"Can you sing?"

"Yes, my mother and I sing together all the time, I mean used to sing."

He gave me a strange look. "Ok, sing just the chorus then."

I started to play again and when I began to play the chorus I started to sing.

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
in my dark, my heart heard music_

_I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music_

I stopped singing where he asked me to and finished the song.

"Better piano, you really have a gift of singing as well."

We continued with our lesson, we worked on another song and he even played and had me sing; I think he was really impressed with my talent. He told me to meet him here tomorrow night at 11:15 sharp and I made my way back up to my room excited for tomorrow's lesson.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW and I will have chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4 Debut

** Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4, thanks for all your wonderful reviews and enjoy the story. **

* * *

Gustave's POV

Ever since my first lesson with the phantom my schedule had become busier than ever. If I wasn't at work I was with the phantom. My lessons soon became my favorite part of the day. Back home I was never really allowed to invent things or play my music, but here I had had the freedom to do what I desired.

I was helping for the final show of _Penthesilea_ happy to be handing out baskets for the last time. As the last dancer went on stage I moved closer to the edge of the curtains to see the show. I watched Amia dance along with the other girls; she always looked so graceful on stage. I looked out and scanned the crowd, the place was sold out. As I stared at all the people something, rather someone, caught my eye.

Sitting in box 5 was the phantom. I had never seen him come to a show and was surprised to see him around others, he usually didn't like being around people because his mask drew so much attention. I stared at him for a minute till he turned his head toward me. I didn't want to draw too much attention so I quickly waved my hand. He tilted his head slightly toward me; I smiled. When he saw my smile some of the color drained from his face, he looked at me confused for a few seconds, got up, and left. I was very confused, but I guess I would figure out what was going on at our lesson.

The show ended around 11 and I decided to go down early for my lesson, but when I got there the Phantom didn't seem to be around. I looked all around and was about to go back to my room when I heard a soft moan come from the closed door across the room. I slowly crept up to it and placed my ear to the door. Inside I heard the sound of someone crying, wailing actually. I looked through the small keyhole and saw the phantom sitting on the bed with his back to me. He had his head in his hands and I saw that his mask was sitting on the nightstand. He continued to cry and I wondered what had made him so sad, usually he was a strong frightening man; I didn't think there was anything that could make him cry. I noticed that he was clutching a piece of paper in his hand and every time he looked at it he would cry harder. After another minute or so he stopped, took the paper and placed it into a book, locked the book in a drawer on his nightstand, placed his mask back over his face and started to get up.

I moved away from the door and ran to the piano. I sat on the bench and leafed through the sheet music pretending that I had been there the entire time. When he came out of the room he didn't notice me, but he looked so sad that I had to see if he was ok.

"Monsieur, are you ok?"

He spun around surprised at the sound of my voice, "I'm fine." He snapped.

"You're early; I told you 11:15 sharp."

"Sorry, I was just excited." I said trying not to anger him anymore. "I didn't know you came to see the shows."

"Occasionally I have to come and check up on the performance and make sure it's at its' best. Now are you ready to begin?"

Our lesson today was simple, we started with some scales, then I played a few songs the phantom had selected for me, and finally I followed the same procedure with singing.

"You're getting much better, but you still need a lot of work." The phantom said after we had finished.

I gave a small smile, the phantom never really gave me compliments, but when he did I knew that I had done well.

"Especially since you have your audition tomorrow, we are going to have to start working much harder."

"Audition? What audition?"

"I had a little chat with the managers and persuaded them to put you into the next opera" He said smirking. "You will be singing and playing the piano, but you must audition as a formality."

"What?" I was surprised. I had never really sung or played for anyone other than my mother, "I can't do that I've never played in front of others before."

"Well you are going to have to get used to it if you want if you want to succeed. Don't you have any friends that you played for or something?"

I paused; "no, I don't really have any friends, kids tease me and make fun of me, except for Amia." I said staring at the floor.

"Why in god's name would they do that?"

"Because they think I'm a freak, I never fit in anywhere, I'm just too different."

The phantom came closer to me and bent down to my level, "listen to me." He said anger in his voice, "You are not a freak, you are a perfectly normal child and anyone who says any different is a fool. A freak is someone who must hide from the world and its cruelties, a freak is a monster, like me, but you…you are not a monster."

"You are not a monster either; you are a kind man monsieur."

He looked as if he were about to cry again and then snapped at me to leave. I headed back upstairs and to bed while thinking of the kind words from the phantom.

The next day I stood among the whole cast of the opera house as they went over the score for the new opera. Amia stood next to me as Andre and Firmin went over the songs with Angelina.

"I haven't really seen you lately Gustave, where have you been?" she asked; it had been one of the first times I had spoken to her in a while since I was usually so tired from my lessons that after work I would just go take a nap.

"Oh around." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Come on Gustave, where do you go off to after work?"

"Nowhere"

"Don't lie just tell me where you have been going, I miss you, please tell me!" She begged.

It took all I had to stay quiet and not confess about my teacher. I really wanted to tell Amia the truth, but I also wanted to continue to learn from the phantom so I kept quiet.

"I said nowhere so drop it." I guess my tone came out harsher than I had wanted it to because after that she shut her mouth.

Once Andre and Firmin finished with Angelina they called me over.

"We have been informed that you will be performing in this opera." Andre said. I heard everyone around me begin to whisper.

"As you know though we need you to audition, so you can perform this song." Firmin said handing me the score. I stared at the song and recognized it from one of my lessons.

I sat down at the piano and stared at the music in front of me, I tried to get my fingers to move, but fear had me paralyzed.

"Any day now…" I heard Firmin say.

I looked out upon all the faces staring at me with curiosity and annoyance. My eyes landed upon Amia who smiled and gave me thumbs up.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and started to play. Lost in the music everyone faded away and in my mind I was back in my home in America with my mother, Amia, and a man whom I did not recognize. I sat playing the piano for them as they danced and laughed together. When I looked up I saw everyone's dumbstruck faces and then the heated whispering started again. I auditioned for my singing and once again had impressed everyone.

"Well… I guess that settles it. Gustave you are in." Andre said.

I hurried back over to Amia who gushed over my performance for the remainder of the day. We spent most of the day together and as night fell we parted and I went to go get ready for my lesson.

On my way back to my room though I was pinned up against the wall, by no other than an angered Angelina.

"You little worm! How dare you steal my song!" she screeched.

"I didn't steal anything from you!" I said trying to loosen her grasp. "I was given that song."

"Well before you came along that was _my song_! In every show I must have exactly 5 songs and now because you stole one I now have 4. Now I demand you drop out and give me my song back."

"No way, I got the song and I am keeping it."

She pushed me harder against the wall. "Well if you continue with this song in next week's premier, you will be sorry!" she said releasing me and walking off. I shook off her threat and continued to my room.

I moved through the mirror entrance and as I got closer to the phantoms home I heard voices. When I made it to the bottom I peeked out from the corner to see the phantom arguing with Madam Giry:

"I know you have been tutoring the boy! No one has ever sounded that good, not since C-"

"Do not say her name!" the phantom shouted. He turned and ran towards her as if he was going to hit her, but he stopped.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the child." Madam Giry said. "It didn't end well last time so what makes you think this time is any different?"

"This boy, he seems to understand me, I can't explain it, we think so alike. So I suggest you go give your advice to someone who cares." He said turning away.

"Just be careful, we don't need another disaster." She said as she used the secret passage Amia had discovered our first night down here.

I waited a few minutes before decided to reveal myself so it wouldn't seem like I was eavesdropping. The phantom was sitting down playing the piano when I walked into the room, I quickly recognized the music filling the room and I soon began to sing along with it.

_Past the point of no return  
no backward glances  
our games of make believe  
are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
no use resisting  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend_

The music immediately stopped and the phantom turned to stare at me.

"How do you know that song?"

"I…I heard it somewhere, a long time ago." I said lying.

He stared at me for a long time as if he were trying to see through my body and into my soul.

"We should start on our lesson," he said curtly "and congratulations on your success with your audition."

"You heard about it!"

"I saw it."

"You came to watch me? I didn't see you."

"I was sitting in the rafters, your playing and singing was very well done."

I smiled again and thanked him for the compliment; he seemed surprised by my thanks.

"Angelina threatened me today, she warned me to drop out of the opera and give her the song back, that woman makes me so angry! She isn't even that good!" I said irritated.

"I agree to that"

"She is a spoiled prima donna who couldn't sing even if her life depended on it!" I said now pacing the room.

"Indeed, I never thought I would meet anyone more spoiled than or as awful as Carlotta."

"Who?" I said, stopping my pacing.

"No one," he said "I want to try something a little different tonight."

The phantom sat down at the piano and began to play one of the most haunting and amazing songs I had ever heard, then he began to sing.

_Have you ever yearned to go  
Past the world you think you know?  
Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath?_

_Have you let it draw you in  
Past the place where dreams begin  
Felt the full breathless pull  
Of the beauty underneath?_

When the dark unfolds its wings  
Do you sense the strangest things  
Things no one would ever guess  
Things mere words cannot express.

_Yes._ I sang back fully into the song.

_do you find yourself beguiled  
By the dangerous and wild  
Do you feed on the need for the beauty underneath  
Have you felt your senses surge  
And surrender to the urge  
And been hooked as you looked  
At the beauty underneath_

When you stare behind the night  
Can you glimpse its primal might  
Might you hunger to possess  
Hunger that you can't repress

_Yes_

_It seems so beautiful  
So strange yet beautiful  
Everything's just as you said_

and he's so beautiful  
Perhaps too beautiful  
What I suspect cannot be  
And yet somehow we both see  
The very same way

is there music in your head  
Have you followed where it led  
And be graced with the taste of the beauty underneath  
Does it fill your every sense  
Is it terribly intense  
Tell me you need it too  
Need the beauty underneath

when he lifts his voice and sings  
Don't you feel amazing things?  
Things you know you can't confess  
Things you thirst for nonetheless

it soars so beautiful

can it be

almost too beautiful

do you see what I see

heavenly.

To him it's beautiful  
My world is beautiful

how can this be what it seems?

All of my most secret dreams  
Somehow set free

you can feel it

yes.

_Come closer_

yes.

You've no fear of the beauty underneath.  
You can face it

yes.

You can take it

yes

you see through

to the beauty underneath

to the splendor

the splendor

and the glory

and the glory

to the truth of the beauty underneath

the beauty underneath

you accept it

yes!

You embrace it.

Yes.

Let me show you the beauty underneath  
to the splendor

to the splendor

and the glory

and the glory

to the truth of the beauty underneath

_Beauty underneath_

you accept it

yes.

You embrace it

_Yes._

Both the phantom and I were lost in the song and as we moved closer toward each other the song became more intense.

Let me show you the beauty under-

Before I knew what was happening the phantom pulled his mask off and I heard a loud scream take the place of the wonderful music; it took me a minute to realize it was my scream. What I saw was the most horrifying thing I had ever laid eyes on:

His flesh was red and twisted, it looked like something from the devil; my stomach flipped, I was petrified.

As fast as I could I spun around and ran back up the secret passage way vowing to never go down there ever again.

* * *

** So now Gustave is terrified of the Phantom, will he be able to get over his fear? Thanks for reading, i'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible and dont forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5 Alone

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter of a sons promise, Enjoy and don't forget to Review! **

* * *

Gustave's POV

Back In my room I grabbed my bear and ran to the chapel hoping that I would be alone, but I had forgotten that Amia would be there.

"Gustave, are you alright?"

Embarrassed I turned away from her. "I'm fine."

I heard her get up and walk toward me; she put her hand on my shoulder.

I slowly turned around trying not to cry. "I… I miss home."

She gave me a hug "do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I wasn't going to tell Amia what happened with the phantom, deep down I still cared for the man and didn't want to talk behind his back.

"You look like you need a day off, let's go out tomorrow!"

"Out?"

"In Paris! You've explored Paris right?"

"No."

"You haven't lived till you've seen Paris! Its settled I'm going to show you around tomorrow!" she chirped. She grabbed my hands and spun me in a circle "I love having days off, we are going to have so much fun! Meet me upstairs in the ballerina dormitories tomorrow morning!" she called out as she ran back upstairs.

Once Amia had talked to me I felt a lot better, but I still felt like I needed to pray. I couldn't get the phantom's face out of my head; those sunken eyes, red malformed flesh, and I could see part of his skull hidden under his wig. I shuddered, I had always been curious about what was under his mask, but I had never expected something so horrible. I went back to my room to try and get some sleep; hoping that tomorrow would erase the horrible images in my head.

The next morning I got dressed putting on my good black pants and white shirt with a black vest on top. I looked in the mirror and fixed my dirty blond hair, once I thought I looked decent I headed up to the ballerina dorms. Most of them gave me dirty looks as I made my way up; everyone thinks that I am going after their positions, thanks to Angelina, so no one would talk to me.

When I got to the top I saw Amia talking to a woman who I guessed was her mother. She looked beautiful today, her auburn hair had a light curl to it, her emerald green eyes shone like newly polished jewels, and she was wearing a soft green dress that contrasted her olive toned skin and matched her eyes.

"You look… wow"

She giggled and gave me a hug "Someone seems happier today, are you ready to go?"

"So this is Gustave?" the woman came over to see me. "I've heard _a lot_ about you, so it's nice to finally meet you." She said smiling

"Mom!" Amia said nudging her mother.

I felt my face get hot and I smiled.

"Let's go." Amia said quickly pulling me away. "Bye mom, see you later!"

She dragged me all the way out to the front step of the opera house. I had never really been outside the opera house since my arrival and today the streets were bustling.

"Come on! She said taking off across the street. I chased after her and ran till we reached a large park. She stopped on a bridge and grabbed two giant leaves from the large tree, she handed one to me and I followed her toward a small stream off of a giant lake in the center of the park.

"This is Bois de Boulogne; it's the best park in all of France. When I was little my parents took me here and we raced leaf boats."

When we reached the edge of the stream we tossed our leaves in and followed them down the river; mine won. After we explored and walked around the park talking and laughing the whole way. I had never been so happy, I had finally made a friend and we were having the best time. As we passed a magnolia bush I pulled off one of the flowers and gave it to her; she giggled and put it in her hair.

"So your mother seems nice." I said giving her a grin.

She giggled again and playfully shoved me. "She can be so embarrassing sometimes."

"I thought it was nice, I didn't know you talked about me so much."

She blushed "so tell me about your mother, what's she like?"

"She's amazing, she's kind and thoughtful and the best singer I have ever met, she was the prima donna at the opera house when she was here, but she was nothing like Angelina; not at all."

"She sounds nice, what does she look like?"

"She had dark brown curls, my brown eyes and fair skin." I said picturing my mother.

"She sounds pretty too, I'd love to meet her."

"Maybe you will one day." I said turning my face away from her.

She noticed my reaction and switched the subject.

After a while we were a little hungry so we left the park and went to this amazing ice cream shop. I paid for us using my money earned from work and we sat outside eating our ice cream.

"This is fantastic!" I said not being able to stop eating my chocolate ice cream. "Do you want some?"

Amia tried the chocolate and I tried her strawberry, both were amazing; much better than the ice cream back home. Once we had finished Amia took me through a whole bunch of stores and sites.

It was dark by the time we made it back to the opera house. I had had such a wonderful day; Amia and I couldn't stop laughing. We made our way to the chapel to hang out, but when we got there we were surprised to find most of the ballerina's waiting for us.

"Look whose back" one of them said.

We stopped in our tracks staring at all the annoyed faces looking our way.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"We want to warn you, Angelina has told us that you are trying to take everyone's positions in the opera's. We want to make sure you don't mess with ours or you will pay for it." The leader of the group said. "Oh and as for you Amia I suggest you stop hanging out with this weirdo or we may have to have a chat with Madame Giry about how you always mess up the routines.

"I do not!" Amia shouted at them.

"We will see who she believes then."

Amia lowered her eyes to the floor and the other ballerina's smirked.

"Well we should be on our way…" they said leaving one by one till Amia and I were the only ones left.

"Who cares what they say, right Amia. Amia?"

I turned around to see her eyes still glued to the ground, when she looked up they shone with tears.

"We shouldn't hang out anymore."

"What do you mean; you're not actually going to listen to them are you?"

"Look I know these girls and they could really become a problem for me. I want to hang out with you I really do, but I think it may be best to take a little break till everything calms down."

I was shocked; I would have never thought she would have sided with everyone else. I felt hurt and betrayed; did our friendship not matter to her?

"So what our friendship doesn't matter?"

"It does! I just-"

"I don't care what you have to say, if you don't want to be friends with me then fine, we are no longer friends." I shouted at her.

She started crying and ran out of the room her flower falling out of her hair. I saw it on the ground and smashed it. Then I ran to my room and sat on my bed hugging my bear wishing I was home with my mother instead of miles away all alone; she would know what to do.

The days moved slowly, I had lost everything that was important to me and now there was nothing. I worked, practiced, and sat around. I almost decided to go home, but I didn't want to go back as a loser and a failure.

The night of the performance had arrived and no one would talk to me; Angelina had them all wrapped around her snobby little finger, but I wasn't going to let these people take away my song. I put on my costume and checked myself out in the mirror before leaving. I wore a small suit and my hair had been brushed and combed. I almost looked like a mini version of the phantom in this outfit. The only difference was my brown eyes, my mother's eyes."

The only people who wished me good luck were Meg and Madam Giry; even Amia didn't say a word as I moved by her, she just shifted her eyes to the floor.

I was nervous, but I was more determine to prove all these people wrong so I went out on stage and began to play the piano. I didn't miss a single note and got a standing ovation. My singing was perfect too; I stayed in pitch and got another standing ovation. As I stood on stage bowing I could understand what my mother loved about performing.

After the show there was a cast party, but since no one was talking to me I wasn't going. I made my way back to my room to change when some large guy shoved me into one of the costume closets. I hit the ground and looked up to see three large men and Angelina towering over me.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her.

"It seems as if you didn't heed any of my warnings, you still sang ignoring my strict instructions to give the song back to me!"

"Now it's time to make you understand what happens to people who don't listen to me." She said giving me a nasty smile.

The three men came closer to me two of them grabbed my arms and the third hit me in the face.

One of the blows hit me in the eye and the other hit my lip causing it to split open. I kicked and struggled and tried to fight back, but nothing worked.

"Angelina, don't you think this is enough, I mean he's just a kid." One of the men holding my arms said.

She thought for a second and then told the men to put me down; I fell to the floor yelling at them.

"What you just follow everything she says?" I yelled at them as I tried to stand up "what did you give them to get them to do that!"

She suddenly turned around and kicked me in the stomach with her heels. The wind was knocked out of me and I lie on the floor gasping for air as they left. I felt sick to my stomach; I never fit in anywhere I was always the kid getting beat up.

After a few minutes I slowly got off the floor and made my way to my room. Good thing the party was tonight or everyone would have seen me. When I got back to the room I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my black eye, a large scratch across my arm, and blood spilling down from my lip to the floor.

I was scared and there was no one to turn to, Amia was gone and telling on them would just get me an even worse beating next time. There was only one person who I could trust ; I took my small bag, packed my belongings into it, and went through the mirror making my way down into the catacombs.

When I got down there I saw the phantom working on something at his desk across the room, he was writing something and moving the figures on his replica of the stage.

"Monsieur?" I said aloud with my voice cracking.

He spun around and grabbed at his chest. At first he looked angry that I had startled him, but when he saw my face his look immediately turned to concern.

"What in god's name happen to you?" he said while walking over to me and looking at my fat lip.

"Angelina got some guys to jump me."

"That devil woman is driving me mad!" he shouted as he rummaged through one of the drawers by his desk. He came back over to me with a cloth and some gauze. He pushed the cloth against my lip and then told me to take it and do the same. Then he took gauze and wrapped it around the deep cut on my arm.

"I'll discuss this with them in the morning." The phantom said while putting stuff away. "Why were they beating you up anyway?"

"I don't really want to talk about it… Can…" I let my voice trail off unsure of whether to finish the question; He seemed a lot more tensed and irritated that I was here.

"Yes…"

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"No that's out of the question."

"Please Monsieur, I don't want to go back up there, everyone hates me, please!" I felt tears falling down my cheeks, but at this point I didn't care.

The Phantom stared at me unsure of what to do. "You, uh, just for tonight." He sighed giving in.

I gave him a weak smile and if I wasn't so frightened by him I probably would have given him a hug. He showed me to a beautiful swan bed with red covers. I was too tired to change so I just lay down in bed; being down here actually made me feel calm. I easily fell into a slumber full of dreams dreading to wake up to tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks to all my fans who continue to read and review! Luv you all! I hope to have another chapter up this weekend, but I can't make any promises cause i'll be pretty busy at homecoming and halloween horror night! thanks again and please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Down Once More

** Hey everyone! I had no school today so I got to finish another chapter. Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

Gustave's POV

I was having a dream where all the people who had hurt or teased me over the years were chasing me down, I ran from the mob of people, but I couldn't go fast enough and they were gaining. Up above me was everyone I knew reaching out their hand to try and help me. I first saw Amia's hand but as I reached for it she pulled away. Then I saw Raoul's hand, but I refused to take it, next the Phantom stuck his hand out to me and I tried to reach for it but fear held me back; and finally there was my mother. I reached for her hand and grabbed onto it, she pulled me up high into the sky and away from the mob. She smiled at me and suddenly her hand dissolved into dust. I screamed as I fell to the ground and the mob finally surrounded me.

"Gustave, Gustave!"

I jolted up from my dream breathing heavily; the covers were all twisted around me.

"You were tossing and turning all night. I didn't want to wake you, but you started screaming and crying in your sleep." The Phantom said standing over me.

I put my hand to my face and felt the tears coming down. I turned away from him and wiped them away. When I looked back he stared into my eyes as if looking for the answer of what to do.

"I'm ok." I said sitting up and pulling my knee's toward my chest. The phantom paused as if he wanted to add something, but he changed his mind and walked away.

I pulled my bear out of my bag and sat curled up with it on my knees as I let my tears fall again. A little while later the phantom came in with some kind of pastry. He held it out to me and I carefully took it.

He stood there till I scooted over to the other side of the bed so he could sit down. "Do…do…you want to talk about it?" he asked, his voice giving away his nerves.

"No." I still felt uncomfortable around him since the last time I had been here and he seemed just as uncomfortable as I was.

"I don't blame you; I don't like to talk about my nightmares either."

"You have nightmares?"

"Yes; All the time."

"About what?" I asked biting into my pastry.

"Just horrible things from my past, nothing you need to know about."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"I'll let Madam Giry know what was going on between you and Angelina today. She will help you take care of it."

"No!" I shouted. He was taken back by my tone, so I lowered my voice. "I mean you don't have to do that, it won't solve anything, it will just make her retaliation worse. Trust me I know from experience, its best to keep your mouth shut and deal with them on your own." I said.

He stared into my eyes again, It was as if he was staring into my soul, looking for something, but he couldn't find it.

"Since you are here would you like to have a lesson?" he asked

"No thanks, but can I wash up?"

"Yes."

He seemed disappointed by my answer and I felt bad, but he still scared me .I grabbed my change of clothes and the phantom led me to his bathing room, when I walked in there was a large pool of water in the ground and a small bar of soap sitting next to the stairs. He left the room giving me some privacy.

I waded into the warm water and floated around while washing my body with the soap; I think it was actually one of the first times I had really gotten to wash up since I got here. I thought about the phantom and his kindness, I wondered what caused him such nightmares, maybe it had to do with what was on that sheet of paper locked away in his room. I got out and changed into my black pants and dark green shirt. When I came back out I saw the phantom at the piano writing something, I grabbed my bear and headed toward him.

"What are you working on?"

"A song for the next opera." He said not looking up. I looked over his shoulder and read the beautiful music. "It might sound nicer if you make that note a whole note instead of a half note."

He looked back over the work and tested it on the piano. He didn't say anything to me, but he took out his pen and replaced the half note with a whole.

He seemed irritated that I was there, probably because he knew I was scared of him. He had looked so crushed when I saw the horrid side of his face and screamed. I walked around the room for a little bit and sat by the water. The phantom kept glancing at me and I wondered what he was thinking. After a while he stood up and folded up the sheet music on his desk.

"I have to run a few errands, stay down here and do not go into my room under any circumstances." He said locking the door to his room.

He left and I began to explore more; I wanted to see if there was anything down here that would hint to who the Angel of music was.

I opened a small door near the piano and was surprised to find a giant library filled with books. The room was circular, like the bathroom, and the walls were lined with books from top to bottom. I scanned all of the titles looking for anything about the opera house, but there was nothing. I grabbed a book on music and sat in one of the big chairs in the center of the room and started reading.

A little while later the phantom came back, he worked on some things at his desk while I read. Once I was bored I came out and sat on the piano bench.

"You should go back up now." The Phantom said from his desk.

"Oh I'm not leaving, I'm staying down here."

He turned around and came over to me. "We agreed to one night." He said his voice tense.

"Well I don't want to go back up, I'm perfectly happy down here."

"I'm not going to take care of some sniveling child."

"You don't really have a choice!" I stood up and shouted at him.

"This is my home, I make all the choices!"

He got up and came towards me. He grabbed my bear and tossed in all the way into the center of the lake.

I shoved past him and dove into the water. I wasn't the best swimmer, but I was not going to give up. I made it over to where the bear had landed; it was all the way at the bottom so I dove under and tried to grab it. It was stuck on some kind of underwater trap though so I had to come up for air and try again. I noticed the Phantom staring at me in disbelief from shore, but I was so mad I didn't care. I went under the murky water again and pulled the bear with all of my might till it came loose. I swam back to the water's edge and sat on the little step.

The bear had a large rip on its arm and I hadn't noticed before but when I pulled at the trap I had sliced my hand open on it. I took my bear in my hand that wasn't bleeding and stormed back towards the room where my stuff was. I went in and locked the door.

A few seconds later the Phantom was pounding on it. "Gustave! Let me in!"

"Make me!" I screamed back

He pounded for a few more minutes and then it was silent. I waited for about an hour before I carefully unlocked the door and came out. When I looked around I didn't see the Phantom anywhere; He must have left.

I went to the bath room and washed out my hand; it stung, but there was nothing I could do. As I sat there wiping away the dried blood something occurred to me; did the phantom lock the door to his room?

I finished up and headed toward the door to his room, in his rage he must have forgotten to lock it. Any other day I might have felt bad for entering uninvited, but I was so angry I didn't care.

His room was empty except for a bed, his nightstand, and an old dresser. I moved toward the nightstand and saw it was locked. I looked around the room and didn't see anything to open it with so I went over to his desk and found a piece of thin wire to pick it with.

The drawer was easy to pick plus I had had lots of experience picking the lock on one of the closets in my house where Raoul always hid my instruments and inventions before he trashed or sold them.

Inside I found a small diary and sticking out of one of the pages in the back was the paper that had interested me so much, I opened the book on the page where the paper was, what I saw left me shocked.

What the phantom had been holding was a picture of my mother, it showed her in a long white night gown and she looked much younger. So the Phantom knew who my mother was, then he had to know who the Angel of music was too! I looked at the page in the diary where the picture was and started reading:

_8/21_

_I had my usual nightmare last night, my master was pleasuring himself to me while I begged him to let me be, but this one was different. For the first time in years she was there with me. She stood just as she did in all my horrid nightmares silently staring and then walking away. I begged her to stay, but she had left, left me for that fop, but I ask myself, what has caused her to appear again after all these years? I have thought of every explanation and there is still nothing, but that boy. I have taken an interest in his music; it sounded so much like my own. I agreed to teach him despite my heart telling me it was a mistake. What is it about him that intrigues me so much?_

I flipped ahead a few pages and read another section:

_8/29_

_I decided to watch the performance tonight, it was the last show and I had yet to see it except during rehearsals. I sat in my normal seat in box 5 looking down at the crowd below me. I noticed a young couple together and it made me sick. Why should they get so much happiness? Is that how she is with him, does she even think about me? No… I can't think like that the little viper left me, wondering about her will drive me mad. Even using her name causes my heart to shatter into a thousand pieces, which is the reason why I have banned anyone here from saying it. I noticed the boy, Gustave, standing backstage, I should speak to those fools who run my theater and find him something better, perhaps playing the piano. As I sat there I watched the young boy, he finally noticed me and waved, I acknowledged him and then something happened; he smiled. That smile! I would know it anywhere, it can't be, It's not even possible, but they were so alike, I haven't seen that smile since her, since that night we-_

I heard a noise from outside the room so I quickly shoved the picture back into his diary, locked the diary back into the nightstand, slipped the wire into my pocket, and ran back to my room locking the door and leaving everything just as it had been before he left.

My head was spinning with questions, how did the Phantom know my mother? Who was this girl he kept mentioning in all of his writing? Did he know the Angel of music? His nightmare confused me and I didn't understand what he meant by master, but who was the girl he keeps talking about? If the Phantom knew my mother then he had to know the Angel of music, but after the fight we had he would probably never tell me. The only way to get my answer was to do what I dreaded the most: Warm up to the phantom again, despite my fear, and befriend him enough to tell me. I also had to hurry, I had been here for almost 3 weeks and I wasn't sure how much time I actually had left. I carefully placed my bear in my bag and unlocked the door to go apologize. I saw the Phantom sitting at the piano playing point of no return again. I didn't want to disturb him so I sat and waited for him to finish.

Halfway through he started singing and I soon joined in, our voices becoming one beautiful melody as they harmonized together. I loved this song; it was one that my mother had taught to me. As the final notes faded away we both sat in silence until he finally turned around; his eyes looked wet, but hard as ice.

"Monsieur, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying that you had to let me stay. It was rude and inappropriate, sometimes I let my anger get the best of me and it was wrong; I'm very sorry."

He stared at me and I willed myself to look straight at him rather than at the floor, I must have looked petrified because he smirked at me.

"I will accept your apology, but you are not fully forgiven."

"I understand, I'll get my stuff and leave now" I turned to grab my things when I heard the greatest thing come from the phantom's lips.

"You…you can stay."

I spun back around and gave him a shocked look "Really?"

"Yes, I understand how cruel people can be."

I shifted my eyes away from him feeling guilty again.

"But, I am not going to be your nanny, you will be self sufficient and obey every rule that I make, is this clear?"

"Yes, absolutely Monsieur!"

"Good, then go get some sleep, it's late and Madam Giry is expecting you for work tomorrow."

I started back toward my room grinning with success; it seemed as if it wasn't going to be as hard to warm up to him after all.

* * *

** Thanks for reading, luv you all! The next chapter is going to make the story very interesting, so keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7 Truth

** Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, i've been so busy. Here is Chapter 7, thanks for reading and enjoy! **

* * *

Gustave's POV

I woke early the next morning for work and was surprised to find the phantom already up and working. He seemed busy so I got ready and headed back up the stairs to the mirror. I was nervous to be around everyone again plus I still had a fat lip and black eye that people would probably whisper about.

We had to practice for another performance for tomorrow night so I was playing the piano for the ballerina's. I was still angry at Amia, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful on stage; so graceful. I wanted to talk to her again, I wanted to be her friend, but I knew she didn't feel the same way so I kept my distance. Every once in a while I would catch her glancing my way but when she noticed me looking she would quickly turn her head.

I saw Angelina again and she smirked at me as she walked by. I wanted to wipe that smug look right off of her face, but now was not the time. We went through the opera once more and were let out early from work. I made my way back through the mirror and down into the catacombs. I looked around for the Phantom and didn't find him anywhere; he must be out.

I decided to take advantage of this time and read some more of the phantom's diary. He hadn't locked the door to his room so I went in and once again picked the lock on the nightstand. I flipped open to a random page and began to read.

_9/3_

_Why has god cursed me with such a horrid face? Why must I be forced to live as such a monster? Is there anyone who can look upon my face? My heart has again been shattered as I am reminded that no one can love me. I went to watch Gustave at his audition today, watching him reminded me of how I used to watch her. As I listened to the sweet music flowing from the piano I closed my eyes and imagined her dancing on stage as she used to do. As I looked back at Gustave I felt that familiar feeling that I always had around him. He felt so familiar, like I had known him my whole life. What is it about him that causes me to feel this way? I first thought that my teaching him was just bringing up memories of the past, but it's more than that. There is something else, so I changed up our lesson and sang with him a song I had recently written about seeing the beauty underneath. Our voices flowed together in perfect harmony and I really began to believe that he would accept me. Being a fool I pulled off my mask. What a horrid mistake. The boy screamed at my disfigurement like no one before. I felt that this boy understood me, that just maybe he could look past it, but he was just like everyone else; disgusted and terrified. He ran out of the room screaming as I kneeled on the floor crying and grabbing my chest as my heart ripped open. It was just like when she stared into my face in fear, that same look spread across the boys face. I am reminded that no one could ever love someone as disgusting as me._

I felt horrible. I had no idea I had made him feel so awful. I looked to him as the only one I could trust here, but I still feared him. I shouldn't have run out screaming though, it was wrong. My mother had always taught me to be kind to everyone; especially people like the phantom. She'd say that the people that seem the strangest are the best people of all. I flipped to the next page and read.

_9/8_

_Last night sat working on my next opera; I was so busy that I was startled when Gustave called my name. I spun around angry that he had dared to come down here again; I never expected to see him again. I was about to scream at him when I noticed his appearance. His shirt was ripped; he had a fat lip, a cut on his arm and a black eye. Someone had harmed him and instead of yelling at him like I should have done I helped him out. He then begged me to stay down here for the night and I refused to let him, but he looked as if he were about to cry and I had a hard time saying no. finally he wore me down and I agreed to let him stay just for the night. He immediately fell asleep and I went back to work. This morning I heard the boy mumbling in his sleep. He soon began screaming and crying, reminding me of my nightmares I woke him up. He seemed upset so I left him be. After sometime I grabbed him some breakfast. He was still scared by my presence and I had no idea how to comfort him, no one had ever comforted me before; except for her. I offered to teach him to cheer him up, but he refused making me feel worse. The day moved slowly, I left to finish up a couple off errands and when I returned I continued my work as always. I suggested to Gustave that he leave and the brat refused! He told me that I had no choice, but to let him stay. This angered me, how dare that little brat tell me what I can and can't do in my own home. In a rage I ripped the stuffed bear from his hand and tossed it into the lake. He shoved past me and dove in after it, for a second I was worried he would drown. I had many traps within the water to protect my home, but he got the bear and made it out ok. Why is that thing so important to him, it's just a childish toy. That little brat will no longer be allowed here._

I turned to the next page and saw it was empty. Instead of flipping back to the very beginning I closed the book, feeling like I had read enough for today. I slipped it away and went to find something to occupy myself.

I sat at the piano and started playing. Once again my head was filled with questions about the phantom. As I began to think about it, we really did have a lot in common. I sat and played till the phantom came back. We had barely spoken all day. I just knew I had to ask him about mother soon; then an idea struck me. I went over to his desk to talk to him.

"Monsieur?"

"What is it?"

"Do you ever leave the opera house for something besides errands?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever just go out to enjoy yourself?"

He stopped working turned to me angrily, "Do you think I can go anywhere and enjoy myself?" the venom in his voice caused me to shrink away. "Do you think I can go anywhere without being called a monster!"

"I...I… I'm sorry. I just thought…maybe we could go somewhere."

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't know, to have some fun. It's nice to get out every once in a while."

He thought about what I said for a moment and went back to his work again.

"You can go somewhere, I'll stay here."

"Oh please monsieur, come with me, I need a friend."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We can go, but only when it is dark out."

"Thank you!" I went back to my room and took a nap, I had been feeling run down lately and my throat hurt.

Later before we were to leave I went to the chapel to pray that my plan for tonight went well. When I walked in I saw Amia sitting on the floor in front of the candles. I was so stupid; I had completely forgotten that she would be here. She turned toward me and her eyes lit up.

"Gustave."

I turned to leave and she called out to me.

"Gustave, wait. I wanted to talk to you."

I turned back to her, my anger flaring up again

"Make it quick."

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have abandoned you like that, but I wasn't doing it because I didn't want to be your friend. I was doing it so that you wouldn't get hurt."

"Well sorry for you, even without you I still got hurt. I needed a friend then and you just walked away. I needed you to stand by me and you didn't."

"I know, I feel awful. I am so sorry, please forgive me." She came over to give me a hug; at first I pushed her away, but soon I found myself in her embrace.

"I'm sorry." she said again, I felt her warm tears hit the back of my neck.

"It's ok. Friends?" I asked her.

She pulled away and gave me one of her beautiful smiles. "Friends."

We sat in the chapel just like old times and I filled her in on everything that had happened. I finally told her about the phantom teaching me; I didn't want to lie to her anymore. I also told her about my plan for tonight. She was shocked by everything and told me that my plan was a good idea. After a while I had to leave, she wished me luck and I left to meet with the phantom.

The phantom stood waiting for me. He had his usual white shirt, black pants, and cloak on. He also had on his wig and mask which he now never removed in my presence.

He handed me my small coat that he had taken out of my bag and we made our way out of another secret passage. This one led us outside to the alley behind the opera house. The streets were totally empty and the only light was from a few glowing street lamps. We both stood uncomfortably in the middle of the street.

"Where do you want to go?" the phantom asked me.

I thought about it for a moment and thought of the perfect place for my plan.

"Bois de Boulogne."

He smirked at me. "Let's be on our way then."

I had thought the park had looked beautiful during the day, but at night it was magical. Under the moonlight the whole place felt alive.

I walked around looking at the beauty of everything. The phantom followed me till we ended up in a small grassy clearing somewhere in the middle of the park. In the middle of the clearing was a small scrawny looking bush. I went to kick it when the phantom stopped me.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Some kind of weed?"

He laughed "No, it's a rose bush."

I looked at it again, there was no way this was a rose bush. We used to have a few at home and they never looked anything like this. "This isn't a rose bush, it looks nothing like one."

The phantom bent down next to the bush, "but it is, it's just hasn't bloomed yet. During the winter it will die, but come spring it will grow again and some of the most beautiful roses will bloom.

I bent down next to him as he pointed out the small buds hidden under the leaves. He taught me some more about the plants and then we lay down in the grass and he taught me about the stars.

"Monsieur, how do you know so much?"

"I've learned everything I know from books." He said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Monsieur, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Hm?"

"But first, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me; and I want to apologize for screaming at you when…when you pulled your mask off. It was rude and I am very sorry; I should not have done that after all you have done for me."

He looked me straight in the eyes, I saw that there were tears in them, but his expression gave away that he knew something was up.

I had wanted to tell him how much I appreciated everything he had done before I asked him the big question. I might not see him after this and I wanted to be sure to thank and apologize to him, before I left.

I stared back into his eyes trying to push my fears away.

"I…I need to ask you something…something I meant to ask you a long time ago."

"What is it?"

I tried to open my mouth, but my lips became dry. I forced my mouth to move, but when it opened nothing came out.

"Come on, I don't have all day." The phantom said impatiently.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Do… you…do you know…who the...Angel of music is?"

The park went completely silent. I opened my eyes to see the phantom now sitting up; even under the moonlight I could see the color drain from his face. In an instant I was lifted off the ground by my shirt and once again in the hands of the phantom.

"Where did you hear about that!" he snarled.

I was so frightened I wasn't able to speak. The phantom began to shake me.

"Tell me! Where did you hear that you little brat! I want an answer!"

"I… heard it from my mother." I said my voice shaking.

"Stop lying! You haven't seen your mother in years!"

"I'm not lying. But I did lie to you earlier. I did not become separated from my parents when I was little. My parents live with me in America."

"The why in hell did you come here!" he screamed shaking me again.

"Because my mother needed me to come find the Angel of Music; and I know that you know who my mother is!"

"You little brat you don't know anything! I have no idea who your mother is! I don't even know who you are!"

"Yes you do! You have a picture of her in your room! In-"

"You went into my room! How dare you after I welcome you into my home!"

I continued where he cut me off "In your room is a picture of my mother, Christine Daae!"

The phantom released my shirt, grabbed his chest and staggered backward.

There was a long silence between us before he spoke.

"You're Christine Daae's son?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I need to know who the Angel of music is."

"So she and De Chagny had a child." He muttered to himself.

'No, that's the reason I'm here."

He suddenly looked up, "what do you mean?"

"I have recently discovered that Raoul is not my father. The Angel of music is."

His eyes opened wide in shock and he dropped to his knee's griping his chest tighter.

"So I need you to tell me who the Angel of Music is, I need to find him. It's very important."

He had his head bent toward the ground and when he looked up at me he was crying. "The Angel of Music. It's me…" he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm the Angel of music."

I stood there shocked. The man who I had trusted, who I had come to like, who I feared, was my father.

"You…you're my father…" I said.

"It all makes sense now." The phantom said aloud, "that feeling I have every time I'm around you; and that smile, I can never forget that smile, Christine's smile." He began sobbing.

I wanted to go over and comfort him, but I was still scared. I just stood there as he sobbed. We had both taken the information pretty hard. All this time, I had no idea that this man, this thing was my father.

We stayed like this for a long time, until the Phantom's sobs slowly subsided. After a few minutes he stood up and started to walk away. I followed him in silence back to the opera house. Back in his home, he went into his room and shut the door; a little while later I heard the sobs again. I changed my clothes and tried to go to bed. I felt exhausted, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't fall asleep.

I got up from bed and sat down at the water's edge; I took my finger and moved it through the murky water.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I turned my head and saw the phantom sitting at the piano, in his hands was the picture of my mother.

"No," I got up and sat next to him on the piano bench.

"Neither could I." he said. "Do you know what helps me when I can't sleep?"

"What?"

"Music."

I smiled at him and began to play and sing one of my favorite songs my mother would sing to me when I couldn't sleep:

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defenses..._

The phantom began to sing along with me.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night._

"You know that song?"

"Mother used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Did she now?"

We sat together in silence for a little longer.

"My head hurts, I think I'm going to go lay down."

The Phantom nodded and then placed a hand on my forehead.

"You're a little warm. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said sliding off the bench. I started to walk back to my room, but after a few steps my head began to spin. I suddenly felt hot and then whole room was spinning; I heard the phantom call out my name and then I passed out.

* * *

** Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who continually reads and review's my story! Now that the truth is out what will happen to Gustave and Erik? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! And PLEASE dont forget to REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8 And now

** Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter, Enjoy! **

* * *

Gustave's POV

When I woke up I found myself back in bed. My head was pounding and I felt like I was on fire. I tried to move, but my whole body felt sore. From outside the door I could hear hushed voices. It sounded as if they were arguing. I coughed and let out a small moan; the other room became silent and soon the Phantom came through the door.

"Gustave." He sighed seeing me awake "How are you feeling?"

"Hot and tired. What happened?"

The phantom bent down and felt my forehead. He left the room and came back a minute later with a cup of water and a wet rag. He told me to drink the water as he placed the cool cloth on my head and pulled off one of the blankets on top of me. He came back over and knelt beside me again as Madam Giry entered the room.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." I coughed. "What happened?"

"You passed out so I got Madam Giry who got you a doctor. It seems that you have gotten an infection from the cut on your hand." He took my cut hand that was now swollen and held it. I looked at him and smiled. I noticed Madam Giry's look of surprise and then anger as she looked toward us.

"Erik, I thought we had a discussion about things like this."

Erik? So that was the Phantom's real name. I really didn't know what to call him anymore, Monsieur felt too impersonal and I just wasn't ready to call him father.

The phantom stood up and turned to her. "Damn you woman, you cannot come in here and treat me like a child. We have already discussed this, when circumstances change-"

"Well what circumstances are you talking about?"

The Phantom lowered his head to the floor and became silent. This must have been what the two of them were talking about when I woke up. He looked at me and I gave him a small nod of encouragement.

"The news that has recently come to my attention that Gustave…" he paused. "Gustave is Christine's son."

Madam Giry mouth dropped. "Are you certain?"

"Without a doubt."

She looked at me again and then back at the phantom. "This was bad before, but now this is a thousand times worse, what on earth were you thinking? Can't you just accept that she left? She chose Raoul, and being around their child is only going to cause you more grief; it's long past time that you faced up to the truth."

He moved closer to her with a smug look upon his face. "The truth? Maybe you should learn the truth before telling others to look upon it. For you see the boy is not De Changy's, he's mine."

Madam Giry's face turned to shock. "That's impossible, she went with him. When? How?"

The phantom glanced my way and then back at Madam Giry. "I am not going to speak of such things of the past in front of the boy!" He shouted as he stormed out of the room; Madam Giry trailed after him yelling.

I heard their voices get softer until I could barely hear them, but their tone confirmed they were still fighting. I felt tired again so I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When I awoke later, I still felt sore but my fever was gone and replaced with the chills. The place was silent and I became worried that I was here all alone.

"Monsieur." I called out not knowing what else to call him.

After a moment he came in. "What is it?"

"I'm cold, and can I have my bear?" I whimpered.

He grabbed another blanket and placed it over my freezing body. Then he picked up the bear and stared at it for a moment before handing it to me. "Why are you still holding onto that thing? It so old and worn it's going to fall apart any second now."

I took it in my hands and studied it. The rip had caused some of the stuffing to fall out and his fur was a little clumpy after being tossed into the water. One of his eyes was a little loose and part of his ear was coming off, I had to admit that he was pretty worn, but I would never get rid of him.

"Because, my mother gave it to me. She won it for me from a small booth at a street fair when I was little. Plus my mother always told me that even if something looks worn and even ugly, that doesn't change the fact that it could also be something amazing."

He smiled at me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your mother always did have a big heart." He left the room for a minute and came back with a bowl of something warm.

"Madam Giry made you some soup, if you're hungry."

I did feel a little hungry, but I was too weak to sit up and feed myself so the phantom fed me. Once I had finished I was beginning to feel a little bit better.

"Did the doctor say when I would be well again?"

"That just depends on you. The doctor is going to come tomorrow and clean out your hand and then it should be a few days till you're well again."

"How did you meet my mother?"

"Maybe we should save the stories for another night."

"Please…"

He sighed and sat down on the bed again. "Your mother came to the opera house when she was just a little girl. She came here right after her father died and every night she would come to the chapel and pray to her father; she would also cry over how much she missed him. I watched her in the chapel one night and felt bad for her. So I called out to her as the Angel of Music, sent by her father to watch over here and guide her. She became my student and I her Angel of Music."

I loved the story and wanted to hear more, but I was also confused. "If you two were so close, what happened?"

"That's enough stories for now."

"but-"

"I said that's enough." The rage in his voice quickly silenced me.

He went to leave the room again but I stopped him.

"Monsieur, do you think you can do just one more thing for me?"

"What now?"

"Can you sing to me?"

He looked at me a laughed. "What? Why?"

"Please, my mother always sings to me when I'm sick."

He stopped laughing and sighed as he came back over. "What do you want to hear?"

"Music of the Night."

He sighed again and began singing:

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...

Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . .

By the end of the song I had fallen back into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of some shouting; it sounded like the phantom. I didn't understand what could cause him to become so angry till I heard the small timid voice of non other than Amia. My body still ached and I was feeling hot again, but I had to go make sure he didn't scare her away or even hurt her.

I stumbled out of bed and clung to the door frame for support. There I saw the phantom screaming at Amia to leave. She looked terrified, but she wouldn't budge.

"I…I…want to see...Gu…Gustave." she said her whole body trembling.

"You little viper, you can't just come into people's homes unannounced and if I ever catch you down here again!-" he screamed.

I didn't want to see Amia frightened so I called out to her.

"Amia." I coughed as my head started spinning again.

Both of them looked toward me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" the phantom shouted.

"I heard you yelling at Amia. Please let her stay."

She gave me the biggest smile of relief. "I heard you were sick and I wanted to come see you to make sure you were ok."

"He doesn't need any visitor's right now what he needs is to rest."

"Please?" I asked him.

He groaned and just walked away mumbling something about his stupid heart.

I crawled back into bed and Amia followed me. She sat down on a small chair now sitting next to the bed.

"Oh, Gustave when I heard you were sick I came right away. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and hot."

"That's not all I heard, my mother said that she heard that you are the Phantom's son, is it really true? Is he the Angel of music?"

I nodded as her eyes got wide. "Wow, how is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't heard the whole story."

We talked and laughed for a little while until the Phantom came in and told her she had to leave. She told me she would come back again soon and with that she left.

The phantom came in and felt my forehead. He mumbled something and left the room; returning with a knife, a bottle of alcohol, some gauze, and a cloth. He bent down near me and felt my head again.

"Gustave I'm going to drain your hand now; if I don't you're condition is just going to get worse."

"What about the doctor?"

"The doctor doesn't feel comfortable helping out the phantom of the opera, and besides I despise doctors."

He took my hand and told me to be ready because it was going to hurt. He took the knife and sliced my hand open. I gasped in pain as he applied pressure to my hand and tried to drain it. The harder he pressed the more pain my hand was in, I asked him to stop, but he told me he had to clean it out. He then poured some of the alcohol on the cloth and pressed it into my wound. I screamed out in agony as it stung my hand. After a few minutes he removed the cloth and wrapped my hand tightly with the gauze.

I sighed in relief as he finished.

"There, you should start feeling better soon. Now we can send you home healthy." The phantom said inspecting his work on my hand. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come here?"

I thought for a minute, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want him to upset him again.

"I came here for my mother to find you. She needs to see you."

He gave me a nasty look "I will not be doing anything for that vile woman." He said his voice full of bitter hatred.

"Why not?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Please monsieur, I made a promise that you would come to see her."

"No! She tore my heart out once before and she will not do it again!" he grabbed the lamp sitting on the night stand and tossed it into the wall; I jumped as it smashed against the wall and clattered away across the floor.

"As soon as you are well I am sending you back on the next ship back to America! It was a mistake for you to have even come here you sniveling little brat!" he screamed as he left the room slamming the door behind him.

I was hurt by his words. I had no idea what had happened between him and mother, but it must have been something terrible. Why couldn't he just come see her? I was scared, angry, but mostly hurt that he had talked to me that way.

Fine if he didn't want to see my mother then there was no reason to be here anymore. I made my decision, packed my bag, and later that night while the Phantom was asleep, I left.

* * *

** Thanks for reading, and thanks to all my loyal fans who continue to read and review! Luv u all! I hope to have another chapter up soon, but I cant make any promises :). Thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9 Promise Kept

**Hello everyone! So sorry it has taken me so long to update, but there has been school and then the holiday's so as things start to slow down again I will be writing more often. I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Here is the next chapter, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Gustave's POV

The streets of Paris were dark and quiet. It wasn't like the time I had been out with the Phantom, then it was strange and almost beautiful, but now it was just eerie. All I could hear was the sound of my foot steps and I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was following me.

I didn't really think my plan through because after fifteen minutes I realized there was nowhere for me to go. I had nowhere to stay and I most definitely was not sleeping in an alley way. I was tempted to go back, but being stubborn I refused to look like a fool.

I wandered the streets of Paris for a few hours till I grew tired. Finally I decided to go spend the night at Bois de Boulogne, but when I turned around to go back I had no idea where I was or even how to get to the park from here. I spun around looking for anything familiar, but it was hopeless. My best guess was to start going back the way I thought I had come. As I started back I stopped as I heard a small noise behind me.

"Hey kid."

I nearly jumped out of my skin and spun around to see three large men walking toward me.

"What are you doing out so late?" One of them asked me.

I started backing up as they continued to approach me.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you how dangerous it is to be out so late alone?" Another one said and they all started laughing.

I backed up faster and they picked up speed so I turned around and started running.

"Where do you think you're going!"

I looked back to see them chasing after me; they were gaining on me. I ran as fast as my leg would carry me, but I soon became tired. Looking back I only saw two of the men behind me. I felt a little better until I slammed into something hard in front of me and felt two large arms wrap around me. It was the third guy who had been chasing me and now I was caught.

I struggled to get free, but the man was strong and I was no match for him. The other two guys caught up and laughed as they watched me panicking to escape.

"Looks like we are going to have to teach this kid what happens when you stay out to late."

I kicked and screamed for help, but nothing seemed to work. They shoved me into the alley and started pushing me around. They threw me into the wall and they all laughed. I wanted to fight back, but I was too weak. I prayed for help as the men continued to rough me up, they shoved me to the ground and I started to cry for help one last time.

"Now it's time for the real fun to begin" one of the men said as he undid his zipper.

The other two held me to the ground and laughed; I could smell the alcohol on them.

"Please leave me alone!" I cried out and they laughed harder. I felt them pull off my pants and I closed my eyes bracing myself for the pain, but it never came.

For a second there was silence and then I heard the sound of someone gagging. I felt the two men release me.

"What the hell?" One of them shouted.

I spun around to see the Phantom standing there; he was pulling on a rope that was around one of the guys' necks choking him. The other two stood there dumbfounded for a moment as their friend fell to the ground unconscious.

"You leave the boy alone." The Phantom said.

The other two charged him. As fast as lightning he pulled the rope off the one man and wrapped it around the neck of the other. He quickly dropped to the ground, but the third one was still charging. The Phantom turned ready to fend him off. I saw what was about to happen next and I reached out toward them trying to warn him.

The third guy had quickly pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed the phantom right in the stomach. He gasped and released the rope falling to his knees in pain. The man stabbed him in the chest again and then he began to kick him.

"This will teach you to mind your own business freak!"

Quickly I stood up and charged.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted as I took the man by surprise and tackled him to the floor. I grabbed the knife and turned it toward his face. He quickly pushed me off, got up and took off into the night.

I hit the ground hard and scrambled up to check on the Phantom. His white shirt was completely red and he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Gu…Gustave."

"I'm ok, oh god! What am I going to do? I need to get you help!"

I helped him remove his cloak and he pressed it to his chest.

"I'll get us back to the Opera house." I said starting to help him up.

"No," he coughed "There's not enough time. I know a place, help me up and follow my instructions."

I helped him up and wrapped my arm around his waist to support him; he was lighter than I has expected. We walked together as he gave me directions on where to go. I tried to move as fast as possible, but the phantom was in so much pain we had to keep stopping every few steps. I was worried as his breathing became more labored and with every step I felt guiltier and guiltier. If I hadn't of left this never would have happened.

I followed the phantom's directions till we arrived at a small house somewhere in the middle of town. I knocked on the door and wondered who the phantom knew outside of the Opera house; he was always so worried about his identity being a secret it seemed strange that he knew of anyone who didn't work there.

The door opened and I looked up into the familiar face, I was surprised to see her, but she was the only option.

"Gustave? What are you doing here?" Madam Giry asked.

"Please he needs help."

Madam Giry looked over at the phantom and gasped when she saw his shirt. She pulled us inside and laid him down on the couch.

As Madam Giry got to work on helping the Phantom I paced in the hall waiting to hear if he was ok. When I couldn't take waiting any longer I started exploring Madam Giry's house. The place was small it only had a living room, a kitchen, and two small bedrooms, but it felt warm and welcoming. I stepped into one of the bedrooms and moved toward a bookshelf. On it was a multitude of trinkets, a glass ballerina, some silver bracelets, and a few pictures, one of them caught my eye. I picked up the frame and traced the picture.

"That was always one of my favorites."

I turned to see Meg standing by the door. She had on a pink nightgown and her blond hair was pulled into a bun. She walked over to me and gently took the frame. My mother took this just about a week after your mother arrived at the opera house.

In the picture I saw Meg and my mother. They looked about seven or eight wearing matching gowns and smiling.

"That was the night of the masquerade ball, I was so excited to show Christine; she had never been to one before."

"You and mother were best friends, she still talks about you a lot. I think she really misses you." I said placing the frame back on the shelf.

"I miss her too."

I sat with Meg while she shared stories about her and my mother when they were children. I hardly noticed when Madam Giry stepped into the room.

"How is he?" I asked sliding off the bed.

"Not so good. Those stabs to his chest are going to give him terrible breathing problems. How did this happen anyway?"

I explained my story to her and she seemed annoyed about my leaving, but said nothing.

"He was asking for you, he wanted to make sure you were alright."

I moved past her toward the living room. The Phantom was still on the couch covered in a few blankets. He looked pale and sick, seeing him like this made me feel worse; usually I thought of him as being invincible.

I placed my hand on his and his eyes opened.

"Gustave your ok," he whispered which was followed by a nasty cough.

"I'm fine, how are you feeling?"

He chuckled and coughed again. "I've been worse."

"Thank you for saving me. I was really scared those men were going to hurt me."

He was about to respond when Madam Giry came in and hushed him. She told me let him rest with the injury he had, how bad talking could be for it. As she went on about his injury the phantom made a face at her while she wasn't looking and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

Madam Giry felt it was best that we stayed at her place for the night, the phantom refused, but in his condition he couldn't put up much of a fight. I slept on the floor in Meg's room whishing I was back in the swan bed. Tossing and turning on the hard floor gave me little sleep and by early morning I gave up and went to the living room. I wasn't surprised to find the Phantom already awake; at the opera house he almost never slept. He was sitting up on the couch reading some old book.

"Good morning, Erik."

He seemed surprised by greeting; probably because I had never called him by his name.

"Good morning"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, and well enough to head home."

I smiled. "I wanted to thank you again for saving me; it was stupid for me to run away."

"It was, you can't just run off, especially at night. There are people like those men last night who could have done far worse things; believe me I know."

"What do you mean?"

"You will know when you're older; a child doesn't need to hear such things."

There was a small silence between us before I asked the question that had been heavily on my mind.

"Erik, why won't you come see my mother?"

His eyes turned cold just as they had the first time I had asked "I will be doing nothing for that vile woman ever again." He snapped.

"Why not? What has she ever done to you?"

"That is no concern of yours! Do not bring up this subject again unless you want to be out on the streets."

I wasn't sure if it was my anger or the need to protect my mother, but I didn't back down. "No, there is no reason that you can't go see my mother, she wants to see you and it would be mean not to go."

"Mean? I would be mean?" he let out one of his menacing phantom laughs and coughed violently. "Your mother caused me the greatest pain of my life and almost had me killed! She refused my love after all I had done for her after I made her soul take flight she betrayed me with that fop De Chagny! She left me to be killed by the mob and you think that _I_ should go to her as she requests?"

I was taken back with the information, but I kept going. "She made a mistake and she knows that she did. Please she needs you. If you're not going to do it for her then at least do it for me, I made her a promise and I intend to keep it."

There was a long silence between us as he thought over my words. It had never occurred to me that the woman the Phantom had been talking about in his diary was my mother. All this time he still loved her and I just had to convince him to come with me. It was crucial that we go now or I may never get this chance again.

The Phantom muttered something to himself; it sounded as though I may finally be convincing him, but he snapped back into his rage. "No! I will not give that viper another chance to shatter my heart."

Neither of us talked to each other after. We soon left madam Giry's and went back to the opera house. When we arrived the Phantom went to his room and locked the door. I started looking at the Phantom's inventions.

As I looked at the replica of the stage and the other strange contraptions laid out across the table I came across something I hadn't noticed the first time I was here. On the center of the table were a pile of old music sheets, scraps of wood and metal, tools and a multitude of other things. As I stared at the pile something shiny caught my eye. I moved and shifted the materials until I found what looked like a box. As I studied it more carefully I realized it was more than just a box. It was in the shape of a barrel organ with four pegs sticking out of the bottom for it to rest on. On the top was a monkey in some kind of robes with cymbals in its hands. On closer inspection I noticed a crank and a ring wedged between the monkeys arm. I was amazed at the box's condition as it seemed to be very old.

I cautiously pulled at the ring freeing it; it was all diamonds and still sparkled like new. Then I sat on the floor, turned the crank and was surprised to hear music filling the room. The monkey started to play the cymbals as the beautiful music bounced off the walls echoing through the catacombs. I didn't recognize the song, but it was pretty and even happy; not like the music the Phantom played.

The music kept going then suddenly I heard the door to the Phantom's room open. He stepped out as if he were in a trance and walked over to me. Bending down to where I was sitting he looked completely shocked. We sat there silent as the music continued to play. Slowly the last few notes faded away leaving us in absolute silence; you could have heard a pebble drop.

"Where did you find this?" the Phantom asked so soft I had to strain to hear him.

"Under a pile of stuff on the table, here I found this too." I said handing him the ring.

I placed it in his palm and he grasped it closing his eyes. Tears began streaming down his cheek as he began to sing the song the music box had just played.

"_Masquerade...  
Paper faces on parade...  
Masquerade...  
Hide your face so the world will never find you...  
Christine…."_

He opened his eyes again, but I could tell he wasn't here; he was in the past. He looked into my eyes; I stared back into his and had never noticed how truly sad looking they were.

"Christine." He said louder. He then gently shook his head as if remembering where he was he continued to stare at me and finally spoke again.

"I…I'll go with you."

"You will!"

"Yes, if Christine needs me, I will go."

I was suddenly filled with so much joy that I forgot my fears and hugged the Phantom. He seemed shocked by my gesture and just sat there not knowing how to react as I embraced him. Slowly he raised his arms and embraced me. We sat like that for what seemed like forever; as father and son.

I had done it. I had found my father, convinced him to join me, and now… I was going home.

* * *

**I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible so don't forget to review! Thanks again for reading! :)**


End file.
